User blog:EtherealNyx/OC Rant
So... This is basically a rant about my OCs. I hope I don't offend anyone, just trying to get my emotions out on paper (the Internet?). I may not indictate this, but my OCs were all made on a whim. Yes, I randomly found a story or a name and thought "Hmm, I should join the Ever After High Fandom Wiki and start making pages". It's true! Quinn Schauer started as a name 'Quinn' and an author 'Brothers Grimm'. She literally grew from there with me making a lot of decisions on how she was meant to behave, but here's the funny part. She evolved into a person of her own. Let me hit you with an example. I'm sure we all like role playing, right? Ok, maybe not: the speed it takes to type a worthy response is often enough time for a new development to appear and for you to start all over again, which is frustrating, to say the least. Especially when you are typing with your thumbs... What does this have to do with Quinn? Think about it... Quinn is part of 2 RPs to date and she has changed into a capable female all on her own. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not really writing my RP posts. Actually, I am. But, Quinn is technically in control, because she's a human in the way you and I are human. She's human because her personality, her abilities, her everything cannot be summed up with several paragraphs. She grows in complexity the more I write her and I LOVE IT!!! I don't expect her to get a Character of the Month anytime soon. She's a work in progress and I'm fine with that. I enjoy being able to show more facets of her and delete unneeded info. It's my right as an Author and I relish it. Quinn needs time to finally metamorphosis into the beautiful butterfly she deserves to and I plan to be there every step of the way. Now, here is what makes me mad. I'm not mad at any of you, mind. I'm only mad at myself. WHY THE HEX IS ARK SUCH A CARDBOARD CUTOUT?!? No one has complained to me about him. Zam complimented me for the idea. Personally, I like Bearskin, if only because it inspired one of my best OCs (more on that later). But, to be frank, I feel disgusted for marring what could have been a fantastic character. I'm already considering redoing him, but I feel that wouldn't be fair to me or anyone else. I wanted a character that enjoys torment: a genuine bully with a sharp tongue. I just felt like I totally ruined all his potiental.... I know, I know. Keep your chin up and don't be depressed about it. You can still edit him. But, I can't! Ark still needs work, that is true. I just refuse to not try and add more dimensions to his character. I am beating myself up over him, but he just needs work. That rant was pretty much pointless, but I'm running on 4 hours of sleep. I slept from 3 AM to 7 AM and it is now 10:55 PM. I'm pretty sure I'm just writing incoherent nonsense by now. I'll probably make a Part 2 of this and clean this one up to get my point across. Sorry, guys :/ Night and bye! Category:Blog posts